The Golden Trio: Book One: The Twilight's Lord
by Lord Anduin Torrens
Summary: A strange tale, it moves far beyond Voldemort, into a conflict that nobody expected, with forces that were not seen for 12.000 years... Many OC characters. Just the Prologue is up, chapter one (much longer) coming tomorrow! Canon parings, but many characters are not what they seem... The story is completely AU, starting from the forest of Dean. Events up to it are canon.
1. Chapter 1

**The Golden Trio Saga**

 **Book One: The Twilight's Lord  
**

 **Prologue: The Forest of Dean**

Hermione Granger was sitting on a stump besides the tent, gazing into the woods of the Forest of Dean, thinking about Ron's departure the day before. How could he not understand that Horcrux hunt was more important than anything else? She could not tell. So she just sat there, wondering about the feelings she had for him, trying to understand them while also keeping watch for Harry who was sleeping in the tent. He was her best friend, and he had such a huge burden on his shoulders. She was doing everything she could to help him win the war…or was she. There were no books here in the forest, to serve as distraction, and so her mind wandered. She was _not_ used to having nothing to read! Knowing that it would be a bad decision to make, she still chose to walk to tree line, if only to calm herself down a bit. It was not like Harry would be any less protected if she went thirty feet from the tent. _I am getting paranoid_ , she thought, looking at a hawk in the sky and wondering if it was an animagus. Turned out she was not, for the hawk indeed _was_ an animagus. It descended to the ground, transforming into a man in white trousers and shirt, with a cloak just as white, and a symbol that resembled a silver tower over it. He was neither short nor tall, and had long black hair and somewhat shorter beard, long, seemingly greasy moustache that made him look elegant and unkempt at the same time. His brown eyes seemed curious, but also relieved, as if he found something he has been looking for a long time. The man made no movement, instead just looking at her, as if trying to decipher if the wand she had pointed at him was a threat. He seemed confident, but also watchful. He reminded her of Professor Dumbledore in a way, if Dumbledore ever looked so young. The Animagus seemed to be less than thirty years old, and probably closer to twenty. Still, the eyes… those held the wisdom of centuries, and instead of twinkling like those of the late Headmaster, they seemed to suck all the light from the surroundings…as if the heart of darkness was hidden beneath them. The man held no wand in his hand, nor did he seem to even have one…not that she believed that even for a second. He also wore no jewelry, rings, necklaces or watches. He seemed both ordinary and extravagant, and that confused her. She wanted to yell for Harry, but who knows how the man would react if she did that? For all she knew, he had no idea he was even there. But then again, if he wasn't looking for Harry or her, why would he descend and transform? Her face was just as known to the wizarding Britain as his, and the hawk's eyes were surely good enough to recognize her. But who was _he_? He was not a death eater, at least a known one. Polijuice wouldn't last through the animagus transformation, so that was out of the question. He was not a member of the Order, not that they would know how to find them. He could be a _ministry_ official, except that he was not wearing a uniform. His clothing… it was neither wizarding nor muggle, instead having an ancient feeling to it. She was sure she had seen robes such as his in a book at Hogwarts, when she was looking for the origins of the Horcrux ritual, but she could not place them. And then it hit her.

Hermione's soon-to-be acquaintance, not that he usually referred to himself that way, was indeed curious about the wand in her hand. He was not afraid of getting hexed, he was curious as if she would see him as a threat. After all, his information of this _war_ that seemed to be taking place outside of the forest was incomplete. He heard of a Dark Lord, and of a prophecy. Such trivialities usually did not concern him much, he was ancient, eternal, and the affairs of mortals were none of his business. At least, that was how things were most of the time. However, this Voldemort was different. He was rumored to have found a way to escape death without an Eternal's blessing. He was…most peculiar, that one. And he seemed to be associated with the Lady somehow. That was dangerous. If she was coming back into the world, twenty years before he thought she would be… that was indeed dangerous. He sighed, already making adjustments to his original plan, and then walked forward, preparing to meet the brightest witch, actually, brightest Being of the age.


	2. Chapter 1: Lockhart or Dumbledore?

Chapter One: Lockhart or Dumbledore?

Hermione was still observing the strange visitor as he began to walk towards her. He was… what he was… it was… impossible, right?

 _(Flashback)_

Hermione was sitting in the library at Hogwarts, reading a book she managed to snatch from the restricted section, trying to find a clue towards Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes. She had no luck, however. The book in front of her, _Ancient Societies of Old,_ was full of information of old wizarding lands, such as Greece, but the Horcruxes were not mentioned. It only mentioned Herpo the Foul as the creator of the Basilisk, nothing else. The following page, however, told a story of an Atlantean myth. It was already a myth at the time of the Atlantis, and one native to it. It read that the first Atlanteans, at the time they first learnt about magic and civilization, built their capital city around an ancient and beautiful fortress, overlooked by a topless tower by the sea. They referred to the rulers of those two mythical places as "The Ancient Ones". The book also had pictures, strangely of muggle, non-moving type, in it. The fortress's ruler was a woman in white and silver dress with long brown hair and a golden staff and blue eyes, though the note under it said they actually changed color. The ruler of the tower was dressed in white, with a tower symbol on the cloak. The book said that he hadn't been seen ever since the Fall of Atlantis, and even then he was a rare sight. It also said that many Atlanteans believed him to be immortal… does that mean that he too had Horcruxes, ones that nobody ever found?

 _(End Flashback)_

She was suddenly afraid that her paths crossed with those of yet another Dark Wizard, this time one who had the skill to survive for who knows how many millennia. But then again, she did not want to believe that. For it would mean an end to her quest, to her friends, perhaps even an end to wizarding Britain. Two Dark Lords at the same time…perhaps they would turn on one another? But then she had no more time to think, for the apparently immortal Atlantean reached her, an amused smile on his lips. He bowed slightly, obviously expecting her to return the gesture, which she did after a second. He did not seem hostile to her, so far. And then he spoke, in a slow and deep voice, with perfect accent, and yet it could be felt that he was unused to English. "Ah, miss Hermione Granger. I was expecting that you would find my Gate, sooner or later from the moment you were born. I came through to greet you. You impressed me, you know? For several thousand years the Gate stood, and nobody ever managed to come this close to finding its location," he said. Then he added, in a lower voice, as if to himself: "But with the Lady's impending return, perhaps it was inevitable for _someone_ to find the gate." He then looked into the distance, as if lost in thoughts. She too, was lost. He certainly gave a speech worthy of Voldemort, by length, but he seemed so calm, so studious and serious that he once again reminded her of Dumbledore.

"Who are you?" she asked, unable to help herself. If the man was expecting the obvious question, he surely did not show it, for he remained silent for good thirty seconds, just looking her in the eyes, as if he was trying to decide what to tell her. Then he turned around in one swift move, waving his hand towards the trees, who were transfigured into minstrels.

"You stand in the presence", the first tree-minstrel began.

"Of Lord Anduin Torrens", the second one continued.

"First of The Watchers", the third added.

"And the Lord of Twilight", they finished in unison, once again becoming trees.

No, he was no Dumbledore, was her initial mental reaction. He more resembled Lockhart, with that sense of dramatics. But Lockhart would never be capable of such a complex Transfiguration. And this "Lord Anduin" did it both _non-verbal_ and _wandless_! Who was he? Turning back to her, he saw the baffled expression on her face and smiled once again. "Does that answer your question, young one," he asked.

"Yes, thank you," she replied, not knowing what else to say. If she was not so dumbstruck she would think that Ron would find it so hilarious that someone managed to leave _her_ speechless. But alas, Ron was not here, and Harry was still asleep. She would have to find a way out of this one on her own, she thought.

The Atlantean seemed pleased by her answer. What he said next left her even more confused. "I am more than willing to prove myself to you, young one. I know you had bad experience in the past, both with those who just talk and do nothing and those who just act, never revealing the reasons that led to their actions. I, for one, always explain my actions, even though some of my fellow Watchers disagree, especially the one that you already had the chance to meet in person."

"And who would that be," she asked, wondering if this was all a ruse.

"Alas, my dear, you will find that out in a few hours. But first, let me make you a demonstration of my abilities, rusty as they are, so you no longer think me a fraud. _Impervio_!"

"Now, miss Granger, you shall use anything you know to break the shield around me, while I sit here and meditate. You can also bring young Harry with you, if you want his help. Now, let's get to business. You have one hour." With that, he sat down on the ground, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. Then he whispered "You're allowed to use the unforgivables, should you decide so."

She made no attempt to break the shield instantly, instead thinking of all he said. But she could find nothing to hold on to in his words, and he promised an explanation, so she decided to try and break his shield.

" _Bombarda_! _Stupefy_! _Incendio!_ _Bombarda Maxima_!"

Nothing seemed to work.

 _You're allowed to use the Unforgivables_... his final words before the test came to her mind. Did that mean that his strange shield was impervious to the Killing Curse? Or that he himself was immune to it? Both would be a sure way to show his power, for both were impossible. But then, that word often came to mind when describing this _Lord Anduin_.

But she could not, would not, resort to Unforgivable curses. She simply didn't have it in her, the hatred and attitude that were needed to use those three darkest spells, not on someone she had just met, even if she was close to accusing him of being a Dark Wizard.

"Aarrgh!" she growled. She would need Harry to help her with this. Leaving a small tracking charm on the leaves around the Atlantean, she went to wake up her friend.

( _Lord Anduin_ )

Feeling that his young acquaintance has left, Lord Anduin stretched his legs. Her spells did no damage to his shield, and he knew that they wouldn't. In this day and age, they have forgotten true power. That was the reason he chose to come through the Gate in person for the first time in 12.000 years. For his plans to succeed, power had to be reintroduced to the wizarding world. The muggles… well, they too would be influenced, and in a positive way, by his plans, but only by their effect, not their realization. Yes… it will work. The shackles will be broken. He just needed to enlist one Hermione Granger, and her friends, into the ranks of the Legion. And that was exactly what he was going to do…once she gathered the rest of the Golden Trio.


	3. Chapter 2: Death's Eating Habits

Chapter 2: Death's Eating Habits

Hoping that Lord Anduin will not notice her departure in his meditation, Hermione went to wake Harry up. "Harry," she whispered as she opened the tent. "Yes, Hermione, what is it", Harry seemed worried if everything was all right. "Harry, you've got to come with me. There is a…How should she call him?...a stranger in the forest. He said he was going to test me. He is just sitting behind that shield of his, doing nothing to defend himself from my blasting curses, but…"

"And you just listened to him?!" Harry was furious. "Did you think you could be tricked by a Death Eater. That your visitor was someone under Polijuice?"

She shook her head. "No, Harry." He shown me sufficient evidence that he is no Death Eater, besides, only Voldemort himself would be powerful enough to transfigure all those minstrels at once. Besides, I've seen him in a book."

So that is why she trusts him, she knew Harry thought. "Come, I'll introduce you to him."

Harry tried to argue, but relented rather quickly, not wanting to leave Hermione alone, and also curious to see just who was she talking about. While they were returning to Lord Anduin, she told him about the lord's permission to use Unforgivables against his shield.

"He is either overconfident or insane", was Harry's conclusion.

"Shall we discover which one?", she asked him. In all honesty, she did not believe he was either.

They reached Lord Anduin, still meditating, a couple of minutes later. He did not appear to have noticed until they were ten feet from him. Then he opened his light-devouring brown eyes, smiling.

"Ah, it's young Harry. Let's see if you will have more luck at breaking my shield than your friend here. _Impervio!_ "

Harry had his own ideas how to break the strange shield. He tried Setcusempra, stunners, conjured rocks and arrows, throwing fire, transforming ground beneath Lord Anduin into quicksand, and many other things. Once again Hermione was reminded just how better he was than her at dueling. Yet, nothing seemed to work. Lord Anduin was still meditating on the inside of the sphere, almost as if unaware of his attempts. Harry began to tire, and soon he had to admit that he had no way to get through the Lord's defenses. As he voiced his exhaustion, Lord Anduin dispelled the shield, standing up and holding out his hand for Harry to shake, which he did.

"You did well, young one. You are quite versatile in combat, and are not afraid to try new things. However, you lack raw power to deal with _Impervio_. But even if I gave this same task to Albus Dumbledore or Lord Voldemort, they would have had no more luck at doing so. Impervio is just that, impervious. Impervious to all magic up to and including Unforgivable curses. There is a way to break it, actually, ignore it, and burn the shielded target regardless, but no wizard can perform something like that. So, we can safely discard it as irrelevant for now."

"And what was the meaning of this demonstration?", Harry sounded suspicious, Hermione realized.

"To show you what I am going to teach you. You will need to have the knowledge I possess, and I will need you to have it. Not to win against Voldemort, but to survive what is going to come after he falls.", Lord Anduin sounded ominous, and more than a little dark.

"Teach us?" Harry was still suspicious, and was about to antagonize Lord Anduin. Hermione knew it was time to stop him, before he said something he would later regret.

"Harry, listen to me", she interjected. "We do have a lot to learn, and I believe Lord Anduin has more knowledge to offer than anyone at Hogwarts. You should respect his offer and accept it."

"Wise words, young one", Lord Anduin smiled at her.

"Okay." Harry grumbled, immediately asking: "What about Ron? He is my best  
mate, and he knows nothing of this."

"And he will remain in his ignorance for now. I will teach him as well, but neither of you will become my apprentices until after Voldemort is defeated. Until then, you are to drop the Horcrux hunt, I need them intact for an experiment, and go to the USA,point you will return and lay low until Voldemort attacks Hogwarts, at which point you will return", Lord Anduin elaborated his plans for their friend and them. "Getting there will not be an issue", he added, opening what seemed to be a portal that led to the bottom of the Statue of Liberty. Then, a second later, he let it collapse. "But that can wait until evening. Now, I wish to show you at least a fraction of my own offensive arsenal. Now, if I could find some Death Eaters..."

"Something tells me you will not have to wait for long for them to come", Hermione grinned. 

And he did not. Lord Anduin said the word "Voldemort" so many times over the last hour that the Taboo summoned over a hundred Death Eaters, who began apparating all over the forest that was surrounding them. While she was very worried and even a little scared and Harry about to rush off into battle, Lord Anduin simply looked content with the way the situation was developing. Then he turned to them, blinking. "All right, the two of you. _Impervio_! The shield will keep you safe from the consequences of what I am about to do."

Lord Anduin slowly walked towards the assembled Death Eaters, clearly visible to them. While he disillusioned Harry and Hermione, he had wanted himself to be easily seen so as to keep the enemy's attention on him, while also making them hesitate as they saw him walk towards their overwhelming numbers with cold confidence. He did not worry about their wands, not that the Death Eaters knew that. So they waited as well, certain that they could take him down on a whim. After all, they were all new recruits, low in rank, and thus a little hesitant to take a man's life. That fact made them even more unprepared for what came next. "You are in the presence of Lord Anduin Torrens, First of the Watchers and Lord of Twilight!", Anduin's voice boomed across the clearing as two long purple swords materialized in his hands. Then, he started to kill them. Their spells, including Killing Curses, simply dissipated upon hitting him as he ran through their midst, cutting them down in a whirlwind of blades. He then opened a number of gateways, and Headless Reapers came through, swinging scythes and cutting spells mid-air. Disapparation did not work, neither did running away from spectral horses. The few remaining Death Eaters cowered in fear, as Lord Anduin raise his hands towards the sky. "Mighty Jupiter, lend me your servant", he yelled, calling a portal to open straight into the middle of the Asteroid Belt, destroying an enormous section of the forest, miles' wide, and killing not just Death Eaters, but trees and grass and denizens of the forest. He then cast an arcane spell on the meteorite in the center of the crater, before turning to Hermione and Harry and lowering the shield that was protecting them. "See you in the battle of Hogwarts", he smiled, opening a portal that led somewhere deeper into the forest. He then stepped in, leaving them to see his message, magically carved into the meteorite. "To sons and daughters of the Inner Circle, both Magical and Muggle. I am Lord Anduin Torrens, and I have left this message so that you all know that The Eternal Watchers are on the move, and that the Legion of Twilight is returning. This message cannot be obliviated from ones' mind, nor removed in any other way. The Eternal of Order has spoken. Nothing escapes our sight."

It was one very confused couple of teenagers that was left to contemplate the meaning of the strange wizard's display of power. One thing was certain. Voldemort was about the become the least of their worries.


End file.
